the_jaboody_dubs_spiderman_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Electro The Rhyming Fairy
Electro The Rhyming Fairy was a thief with the ability to control electricity. He his known for his rhyme's and very horny nature. He likes to gloat about his dick while he is robbing banks. Mainly a trickster, Electro loves overdosing on Watts and making rhymes based on his horny attitude. He tried to kill Ryan from The Office in a really terrible movie. History In his first encounter with Spider-Man, Electro was robbing an office while Spider-Man attempted to take hot pics of the thief. Noticing the web-slinger Electro attacks Spider-Man with a bolt of lighting. He then begins to rhyme, "With a wave of my finger and a flick of my dick. One zap from me will kill you quick. So get on your knee's to suck and blow, but not right now I've got to go." Electro would escape from Spider-Man who hates his annoying rhymes. Spider-Man would pursue Electric Fairy battling him in the streets of New York. During the battle, Spider-Man saw Electro's Dick when he used it to attack Spider-Man with his "Electric Dick." Spider-Man remarked it as a scary experience. Spider-Man defeat his enemy by tying him up in a net. Spider-Man then delivered the captured Electro to the Daily Bugle, where he was mistaken for a battery by Betty Brant as it interrupted J. Jonah Jameson phone call with his wife about which thong he likes. Time in Federal Prison Electro was then transferred to the Federal Prison. Electro then ran out of power during his time he spent in prison. While in prison he attempted to regain his powers using a kite he made from gadgets that were given to him by the Federal Prison Warden. While untangling a knot, a storm was brewing outside and Electro sent his kite out to get a hit of lighting that would recharge his powers. Around the same time, Spider-Man was meeting with the Warden to have all gadgets taken away from the inmates of the prison. He visited Electro's cell at the exact moment Electro regained his electrical strength. With his powers back Electro begins to rhyme again, taunting the Web-Slinger as he escapes the prison leaving Spider-Man defeated and annoyed about Electro return to rhythm. Battle at New York PowerPlant Electro fled to the New York City PowerPlant where he began to overdose on all the Watts. While ranting about his electric consumption, Spider-Man crashed the party and shut off the generators that were producing the Watts. Spider-Man attempted to web Electro, but he was too charged up causing the webs to burn up upon making contact with Electro's body. Electro gloated about he was too on, and shot at Spider-Man with a bolt that causes a beam to heat up. Electro then reactivated the generator as Spider-Man, dodging Electro's attack, fell onto the heat beam and as he attempted to shut off the generator. However, his web was cut off by one of Electro's bolts. This caused Spider-Man to fall into the small gap that opened into the generator. This would be the 2nd time Spider-Man died, leaving Electro to do what he wants. Setting up a Sex Hotline After the 2nd death of Spider-Man, Electro was free to do whatever he wanted. His first action he set up a Sex Hotline run by himself. He would hang on a Utility Pole and talk to his callers from there. His first caller was none other J. Jonah Jameson who, late at night, asked Electro to shove whatever he got up his ass. Electro used his rythming skills to sway Jameson and then offered to "turn things up" for an extra fee if he is man enough to take it. Jameson agreed to Electro's terms and in return Electro shocked the wire causing Electric Sparks to nut out of Jameson phone who screamed out in pain due to getting shocked. Appearance Electro has a green body with yellow markings down his legs and hands. He also wears a large yellow spark mask on his face. His fingernails can be seen on his yellow and hands and it's what produces Electro's powers. When fully charged, Electro has a glowing yellow outline of sparks around him and his body gains so much heat he can burn up anything that touches him. Trivia * Spider-Man saw Electro's dick once and described it as scary. * Electro hates untangling knots. * Electro claims his dick gets large when he is only slightly aroused. * Electro can feel when a storm is brewing. * Electro claims he doesn't like to use lube and just does it in the shower. * Electro is the only villain that is seen imprisoned. * After killing Spider-Man, Electro celebrated by masturbating. * Electro is the only villain Spider-Man finds annoying due to his constant rhyming. Video's